La mélancolie
by Solange Saint Clair
Summary: Si Harry est parfois un peu ailleurs, s'il rentre toujours un peu trop tard, ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne veut rien dire. Il va bien. Il est juste un peu mélancolique. Il est juste un peu nostalgique. ou : Harry vieillit et se sent seul.
1. La mélancolie

**Note d'auteur :** Début d'un petit recueil centré sur un Harry Potter vieillissant, et inspiré des chansons de Léo Ferré.

 **La mélancolie - Léo FERRE  
**

 _La mélancolie  
C'est un' rue barrée  
C'est c'qu'on peut pas dire  
C'est dix ans d'purée  
Dans un souvenir_

Lorsqu'Harry retourne pour la première fois depuis longtemps à Pré-au-Lard, il se perd. James vient de rentrer à Poudlard et lui a demandé, timidement, sans oser le formuler vraiment dans sa lettre, s'il voulait bien venir le voir un jour, et Harry a souri avec un serrement au cœur parce qu'il s'est dit que ce serait sans doute une des dernières fois que son fils irait le voir lui, au lieu de ses amis,, aurait besoin d'être consolé.

Et il est heureux de voir James si grand, de voir James plus sûr de lui, plus rayonnant encore qu'Harry ne l'était à son âge.

Et pourtant, pourtant, lorsqu'il se perd dans Pré-au-Lard, Pré-au-Lard agrandi, Pré-au-Lard dont il ne connaît pas les nouvelles rues, Harry se sent un peu seul, Harry se sent un peu triste.

Même la géographie l'oublie.

Même les rues ont vieilli.

 _C'est ce qu'on voudrait  
Sans devoir choisir_

Et il s'en veut, parce qu'il sent bien que c'est ainsi. Les gens changent, les lieux changent, les choses changent.

Et pourtant, pourtant, Harry n'a pas changé.

 _La mélancolie  
C'est un chat perdu  
Qu'on croit retrouvé  
_

Un jour, Harry voit un gros chat orange passer devant lui nonchalamment et disparaître au coin d'une rue, et il lui court après en criant « Pattenrond ! Pattenrond ! » tandis que les passants lui jettent des regards obliques.

Mais ce n'est pas Pattenrond.

Pattenrond ne se balade plus dans les rues.

 _C'est un chien de plus  
Dans le mond' qu'on sait  
C'est un nom de rue  
Où l'on va jamais_

A chaque fois qu'Harry croise un chien dans la rue, il tressaille. Lily lui demande pourquoi et il la regarde un instant fixement, avant que Ginny ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Alors, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ment, et il dit que c'est parce qu'il s'était fait mordre enfant, qu'il en a peur. Et il sent le poids du regard de Ginny, qui ne comprend pas, mais il ne lui explique pas, parce qu'il ne croit pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à expliquer.

Il ne passe jamais, dans la rue du 12, square Grimmauld.

Il ne regarde plus les vieilles photographies.

Le jour où Albus, tout excité, veut lui montrer les étoiles et nommer les constellations qu'il a appris à connaître, il dit qu'il est fatigué.

 _La mélancolie  
C'est voir un mendiant  
Chez l'conseil fiscal  
C'est voir deux amants  
Qui lis'nt le journal  
C'est voir sa maman  
Chaqu' fois qu'on s'voit mal_

Harry s'oblige à se rendre à Azkaban une fois par an. Pour être sûr qu'Azkaban n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Pour s'assurer qu'il y reste une once d'humanité. Pour se rappeler de la guerre et de ses conséquences.

Et puis, aussi parce qu'il éprouve un soulagement inavouable à s'asseoir devant la cellule des prisonniers en regardant leurs yeux vides des heures durant.

Ils croient qu'il s'agit de vengeance. Que ça l'excite. Eux non plus ne comprennent pas.

Les soirs, quelquefois, quand ils sont au Terrier, et que personne ne lui prête attention, il regarde Molly Weasley, et il se sent sourire, doucement, et ses yeux le piquent.

 _La mélancolie  
C'est revoir Garbo  
Dans la rein' Christine  
C'est revoir Charlot  
A l'âge de Chaplin  
C'est Victor Hugo  
Et Léopoldine_

Hermione a gardé de vieux articles du Prophète dans une petite boîte noire, et un soir, alors qu'ils viennent dîner avec Ron, Hugo et Rose, elle lui demande si ça l'intéresse, parce que franchement, elle, elle voit mal ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Et il dit oui, et il le regrette d'avance, mais lorsqu'Harry voit Hermione à dix-sept ans sur le papier qui lui sourit, et Ron, et lui, il les regarde tendrement.

Lily rentre dans la pièce à ce moment.

« Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Et il touche sa joue, surpris, et ses doigts sont humides.

« C'est cette vieille boîte poussiéreuse de Tante Hermione. Allez, retourne te coucher. »

 _La mélancolie  
C'est sous la teinture  
Avoir les ch'veux blancs  
Et sous la parure  
Fair' la part des ans  
C'est sous la blessure  
Voir passer le temps_

Il se regarde dans le miroir un matin, et au lieu de son visage, il voit celui de son père, comme il l'avait vu dans le reflet du miroir d'Erised, il a si longtemps.

Ses tempes sont grises.

Il y a des sillons sur son front.

Et alors qu'il sait qu'ils ont une intervention de prévue ce matin dans un coin particulièrement dangereux de l'Allée des Embrumes, il ne veut pas y aller.

Alors il n'y va pas, et le lendemain, sans rien dire à personne, il glisse une lettre de démission, comme les Moldus le font, sous la porte du Ministre de la Magie.

Et le soir, lorsqu'il veut quitter son bureau, il voit que sa lettre lui est revenue sans avoir été ouverte. Le lendemain, le Ministre lui demande de quoi il voulait lui parler, et Harry invente.

Il fait brûler la lettre dans cheminée en la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement consumée.

 _C'est les yeux des chiens  
Quand il pleut des os  
C'est les bras du Bien  
Quand le Mal est beau  
C'est quelquefois rien  
C'est quelquefois trop_

Harry se rend compte au bout de quelques années qu'il n'appelle jamais ses enfants par leurs prénoms. Personne d'autre ne le remarque.

 _La mélancolie  
C'est voir dans la pluie  
Le sourir' du vent  
Et dans l'éclaircie  
La gueul' du printemps  
C'est dans les soucis  
Voir qu'la fleur des champs_

Il part toujours tôt de son travail, et pourtant il rentre tard chez lui.

Les jours où il pleut, il se laisse tremper et ferme les yeux, et il écoute le bruit des gouttes qui tombent. Il respire à leur vitesse. Il respire.

Les jours où le soleil brille, il marche, jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle court et la poitrine qui brûle, il marche, et il n'arrive jamais nulle part.

Les jours où il neige, il rentre tôt. Il ne supporte plus la neige. De voir les flocons effacer ses repères. De voir tout disparaître.

Tout glisse entre ses doigts.

 _La mélancolie  
C'est regarder l'eau  
D'un dernier regard  
Et faire la peau  
Au divin hasard_

Quand il passe des lacs, même en mission, il effleure toujours la surface de ses doigts, et il ramasse un galet pour faire des ricochets. Un, deux, trois. Il ne va jamais bien loin.

 _Et rentrer penaud  
Et rentrer peinard  
C'est avoir le noir  
Sans savoir très bien  
Ce qu'il faudrait voir  
Entre loup et chien_

Parfois Ginny le serre fort dans ses bras, et il fait de même.

Parfois elle le regarde plus longuement que d'habitude avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et il sent qu'elle lui dit quelque chose mais il ne parvient pas à l'entendre.

Souvent, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime et il dit moi aussi.

Souvent, il a peur de ne pas donner la bonne réponse, alors il ne dit rien et il l'embrasse doucement.

 _C'est un désespoir qu'a pas les moyens_

 _La mélancolie, la mélancolie_

Quand ils sont tous ensemble, c'est là que c'est le plus dur. De sourire, de dire qu'il est heureux, de raconter des anecdotes.

De se rendre compte qu'il devrait être autrement.

De se rendre compte qu'il est si seul.

Mais il oublie quand ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'il joue aux échecs avec Ron, ou quand Hermione les gronde doucement tous les deux et qu'ils partagent tous les trois un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

Et s'il semble toujours les regarder, et s'il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de ses vieux amis, et s'il est toujours le premier à rappeler leurs souvenirs d'enfance et leurs aventures, ça ne veut rien dire.

Il est juste un peu nostalgique.


	2. Mon camarade

**Note /** Toujours Léo Ferré et sa douce mélancolie, avec une réflexion d'Harry sur son amitié avec Ron, sur ses amours dépassées, sa solitude, et son enfant qui s'en va.

Merci aux deux commentateurs : oui, c'est un peu triste, mais non, il n'y a pas d'histoire de traumatisme ou de psychologie dérangée ici. C'est simplement que le but qu'Harry avait dans sa vie a été atteint alors qu'il était bien trop jeune, et maintenant il se sent vide, inutile, incompris, et il lui semble traverser sa vie comme un fantôme. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une grande mélancolie attachée à Harry Potter, et ce dernier vieillissant, j'imagine que cela s'accentue, voilà tout. Quant à Malfoy, je crois qu'il est un peu son pendant, sou double noir, et que lui aussi est amené sur cette pente de la nostalgie et du regret.

 **Mon camarade  
**

 _Je n'sais plus combien ça fait d'mois  
Qu'on s'est rencontrés, toi et moi  
Mais depuis, tous deux, on s'balade_

Ron est venu chez eux, ce vendredi soir, et en décrochant à Ginny un de ces sourires en coin dont il a le secret, il a tiré Harry au dehors de la maison avec lui.

Harry l'a regardé un peu interloqué, et Ron a juste haussé les épaules en souriant.

« Bah quoi ? »

Il a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte que depuis un bout de temps, ils ne s'étaient plus vus seuls à seuls. Il lui a dit :

« Tu te souviens, cette première année à Poudlard ? »

Et il a souri comme un maniaque. Et Harry a éclaté de rire.

Parce qu'enfin, Ron lui est revenu. Ron a cessé, ne serait-ce que pour cette soirée, d'être un bon père de famille et héros de la guerre. Ron a cessé d'être le mari d'Hermione . Ron est son ami. C'est tout.

Et ensemble, ils ont douze ans à nouveau.

 _On n'prend jamais le vent debout  
C'est lui qui pousse et on s'en fout  
Mon camarade _

Harry et Ron ont ceci en commun que les évènements semblent arriver malgré eux. Que tous deux sont passifs. Qu'ils semblent ballotés au gré du vent, jouets d'une étrange destinée.

Quant Harry dit ça à Ron alors qu'ils sont tous réunis en famille, il a un peu trop bu. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il dit à voix haute. Normalement, il se tait. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est si facile de provoquer cette légère blessure dans les yeux de Ginny, cette incompréhension dans ceux de ses enfants, et qu'Harry ne veut faire de mal à personne.

Ron le regarde, incrédule, et il rit.

Et pour une fois, Harry ne veut pas entendre Ron rire, ce rire résonne comme un coup de fouet et il se lève, son verre à la main et sort de la pièce. Tout le monde le fixe. Personne ne comprend.

Il entend Ginny murmurer.

« Il a un peu trop bu et – »

Il n'écoute pas la suite et disparaît.

 _En avril, tous les prés sont verts  
Ils sont tout blancs quand c'est l'hiver  
En mars, ils sont en marmelade  
Mais il y a pour deux vagabonds  
Un coin d'étable où il fait bon  
Mon camarade _

Parfois Harry pense, assis à son bureau d'Auror, à cette année passée à chasser les Horcruxes. Et il se dit, même s'il sait que ça n'a pas de sens, que cette année-là, Ron et Hermione sont devenus ses Horcruxes à lui.

Et, quelle trahison.

Parce que si même son âme, si même les morceaux de lui-même ne le comprennent plus, alors…

Il essaye de faire taire ses pensées et saisit un nouveau dossier.

 _On s'souviendra du balthazar  
Qu'on a fait ce soir, par hasard  
Avec un vieux corbeau malade  
On a tout mangé, même les os  
Et tu vas roupiller bientôt  
Mon camarade_

Lorsqu'Harry est nommé chef du département des Aurors, il voit Ginny, Ron, Hermione, ses enfants, tous là, les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté, et il leur sourit doucement avant d'embrasser chacun d'eux.

Et puis, alors que la cérémonie bat son plein, chacun prononçant des discours dithyrambiques, il s'en va.

 _V'là la première étoile qui luit  
Les grenouilles, dans l'fin fond d'la nuit  
En ch_ _oe_ _ur, lui font une s_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _nade..._

Ils sont tous là, à l'intérieur du Ministère, à célébrer sa nomination, et Harry les aperçoit à travers les vitres de verre.

Ils ont l'air un peu en cage.

Il entend des rires étouffés et dans un geste un peu ridicule, il lève son verre en leur direction et le boit d'un trait.

 _Les grenouilles ont des p'tits points d'or  
Dans les yeux, tu l'savais ?... Tu dors  
Mon camarade ..._

Il reste un moment sur le pavé, le verre à la main, sans savoir trop que faire.

Finalement, il le pose près de la porte qu'il voit s'ouvrir à la volée.

Il écarquille les yeux. Draco Malfoy vient de sortir en brisant le verre par mégarde, et Harry demeure immobile, regardant les débris.

Malfoy aussi s'est figé. Lui aussi a changé. Des traits plus marqués. Une ressemblance plus accentuée avec sa mère, un je-ne-sais-quoi de fatigué.

Il s'excuse et Harry hoche la tête sans mot dire.

Malfoy le regarde fixement et Harry sent son souffle se couper.

Malfoy, Malfoy le voit. Entre tous, Malfoy le voit.

Peut-être parce qu'il est un inconnu, maintenant.

Peut-être parce que lui aussi, personne ne lui parle plus.

Et avant que Malfoy ne disparaisse à grands pas avant de s'évanouir dans le soir, il murmure :

« Je sais Potter, je sais. »

Je me demande, certains jours  
Pourquoi nous poursuivons toujours  
Cette éternelle promenade...

Encore un dîner de famille chez les Weasley.

Harry ne sourit même plus en voyant Molly.

Ron est occupé avec les enfants, Rose, Hugo, mais aussi James, Albus et Lily qui pépillent de joie en lui racontant leur année à Poudlard. Ron prend des tons un peu mystérieux pour raconter leurs propres histoires.

Et Harry se demande depuis quand sa vie est devenue une histoire pour enfants.

Depuis quand on préfère en parler au passé.

Depuis quand…

 _Oui, c'est parc'qu'on n'a pas trouvé  
Le bonheur qu'on avait rêvé..._

Il se souvient de ce jour où tous ces fantômes l'entouraient, et où il se sentait si proche d'eux, si loin des vivants.

Peut-être n'est-il pas vraiment vivant ?

Peut-être, peut-être que tout n'est qu'un jeu, un immense jeu, et qu'un jour il va se réveiller.

Des pensées comme cela ont traversé les siècles.

Mais Harry ne se réveille jamais.

 _Mon camarade...  
Un jour, on s'ra tout ébahis  
On arrivera dans un pays  
Plein de fleurs, d'oiseaux, de cascades...  
On s'ra reçus à bras ouverts  
Y aura des carillons dans l'air !  
Mon camarade !_

James est devant lui, fier, et lui dit que le monde sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne n'est pas assez pour lui, qu'il part à l'autre bout du monde, le monde qui n'a d'ailleurs pas de bout, pense Harry, qu'il part loin, mais surtout, qu'il part pour toujours.

Bien sûr, ce dernier morceau, James ne le dit pas, mais Harry le lit dans ses yeux, assorti d'une espèce de soulagement.

James n'a que dix-huit ans.

James a déjà dix-huit ans.

Il reste silencieux et James ouvre la bouche pour se justifier.

« Tu comprends, je… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de respirer ! Et ici, ici ce n'est possible. Ici, j'étouffe, je… »

Et Harry comprend.

Il comprend parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que si auparavant, il avait été l'oxygène du monde, il est désormais un Détraqueur pour les siens. Pour tous ceux qui l'approchent.

Il n'est pas triste, non.

Il sourit, il rit, mais toujours avec du remord.

Ce n'est même pas du chagrin. Juste un vide, une mélancolie qui ne s'en va jamais.

« Je t'aime Papa, je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas rester. Et Maman qui t'ignore tout en te couvrant de caresses, et toi et ton fichu regard, et on ne peut rien te reprocher, tu es toujours venu à mes matchs de Quidditch, quand j'étais petit je- Mais tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon nom. Tu sais, ça ? Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom ? Tu sais que tout ce que je sais de toi, de ton histoire, ce sont Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron qui me l'ont dit ? »

Harry sait.

Et James, comme les autres, ne comprend rien.

Alors Harry dit simplement :

« Je suis heureux, et je suis fier de toi. »

Et les yeux de James brillent fort dans la pénombre tandis qu'il sert Harry dans ses bras comme s'il voulait l'étouffer.

Mais il part le soir venu.

Harry reste seul.

 _Y aura une petite blonde pour moi  
Et puis une petite brune pour toi  
Qui trouves que les blondes c'est trop fade...  
Elles nous trouveront bien à leur goût  
Et diront : Venez donc chez nous !_

Harry se rappelle les amours d'enfance. Cho et ses cheveux soyeux. Et les tremblements qui l'agitaient à sa vue. Ginny au début. Ginny, jolie, si jolie, les yeux de flamme et l'amour en bataille, l'amour comme un surplus de vie, l'amour gratuit, constant, donné sans rien demander. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny qui elle non plus ne le comprend pas.

Ginny combattante.

Et Hermione, un peu, un tout petit peu, Hermione toujours là pour lui, bien sûr qu'il y a pensé, bien sûr qu'il s'est demandé si ses lèvres aussi auraient le goût de la fidélité et de la confiance.

Hermione n'est plus Hermione. Hermione est une femme, Hermione est Ministre, Hermione est mère, Hermione n'est plus une petite fille, Hermione n'est plus une adolescente à fleur de peau.

Vide.

L'affection diffuse et générale qu'il ressent pour tous. Sans force. Harry est un peu fatigué.

Harry se souvient.

Harry, lui, n'a rien oublié.

 _Mon camarade...  
On trouvera ça, mais oui, mon vieux !  
C'est peut-être là-haut, dans les cieux  
Dame, faudra pas rester en rade...  
On a tant marché ici-bas  
Qu'y a pas d'raison qu'on n'y arrive pas !  
Mon camarade !_

Et Harry marche, sans trop de but. Il sait que Ginny pleure là-haut, la perte de James, ses adieux ont été déchirants. Seuls lui et James savaient. Seul Harry comprenait.

Harry est seul.

Tout seul.

Après tout, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

Tout seul, dans le placard dans l'escalier.

Tout a changé, mais rien n'a changé.


	3. Adieu aux anarchistes

**NdA : Bien moins mélancolique, du fait sans doute que la chanson de Ferré plus combattante, incite moins à la mélancolie et davantage à la révolte. Le réveil d'Harry en un sens !**

* * *

 **L'adieu aux anarchistes**

 _Y'en a pas un sur cent et pourtant ils existent  
La plupart Espagnols allez savoir pourquoi  
Faut croire qu'en Espagne on ne les comprend pas  
Les anarchistes _

Harry vient de rentrer d'une mission à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre quand son équipe est appelée d'urgence au Ministère.

Ils accourent tous, baguette à la main, « _vigilance constante_ », pense Harry, et peut-être que lui aussi devient parano, parce que devant le Ministère, en lieu et place des ennemis qu'il s'attendait à voir, de l'attentat qu'il eut fallu déjouer, il n'y a qu'une bande de gamins, brandissant des pancartes et criant devant les portes de l'immense bâtiment.

Un instant, Harry croit avoir fait une erreur et s'être trompé en transplanant.

Et puis, il oublie ses doutes, soudain préoccupé par autre chose.

Au milieu de la foule des jeunes qui crient à la corruption et au népotisme et qui veulent la tête d'Hermione, il y a une fille aux cheveux roux.

Sa fille.

Et il crie : « Lily ! Lily ! » sous les regards confus de ses camarades Aurors, et sans attendre, il plonge dans la foule.

Les Aurors lui emboîtent le pas, mais si lui – lui, le Survivant, le Sauveur- est épargné par les crachats et les quolibets, il n'en est pas de même pour ses collègues.

Il écarte d'un coup d'épaule un môme qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien plus de quinze ans, et continue d'avancer.

« Laissez passer ! Auror ! Laissez passer ! »

Et il arrive au niveau de Lily, et l'agrippe. Elle se retourne.

Harry ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

C'est la première fois qu'il est du côté de l'ordre.

Ou plutôt, c'est la première qu'il le réalise.

Il est l'ordre.

Sa révolution est passée, sa révolution est finie, sa révolution est mort-née, sa révolution…

Non. Non. Ce sont eux qui ont tort.

Et Harry comprend soudainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris.

Il n'y a ni bien ni mal.

Il n'y a ni côté obscur ni lumière.

Il n'y a que l'ordre et le chaos.

Et l'ordre, c'est la paix, c'est la république, c'est ce pour quoi il s'est toujours battu.

Harry ne le réalise qu'à présent, mais il a toujours été pour l'ordre.

Et ces enfants, ces adolescents, sont du côté du chaos.

 _Ils ont tout ramassé  
Des beignes et des pavés  
Ils ont gueulé si fort  
Qu'ils peuv'nt gueuler encor _

Un étourdissement semble le saisir, et en même temps, une rage, une fureur folle.

Il s'est battu pour l'ordre, pour l'éternité, pour la stabilité, et ces enfants, ces enfants qui sont nés, qui ont vécu en paix, ces enfants veulent détruire cela, ces enfants veulent tout détruire, faire sauter ce qu'il a mis des années à reconstruire.

Ils ne veulent pas du monde meilleur qu'il a façonné de ses mains.

Que certains ont payé de leur sang.

Son visage est déformé par cette colère monstre qui l'envahit tout entier, et il voit une sorte de peur passer dans le regard de sa fille.

Il lève la main, et il la gifle à toute volée.

 _Ils ont le coeur devant  
Et leurs rêves au mitan  
Et puis l'âme toute rongée  
Par des foutues idées _

Elle se tient la joue hébétée, sans réagir, et il est si furieux qu'il commence à hurler, pour lui dire ce que lui a fait, et comprend-t-elle, comprend-t-elle ce que cela veut dire cette protestation ? Comprend-t-elle tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qu'elle prend pour acquis, comprend-t-elle que Dieu, non, non ce n'est certainement pas cela une tyrannie, oh Lily, si tu savais ce que c'est la tyrannie, mais voilà, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais parce que tu ne l'as pas vécu, parce que grâce à nous, oui, à moi, à Hermione, à tant d'autres, tu ne le connaîtras jamais, parce que grâce à nous, tu vis en paix et en démocratie, alors ne prétend pas, non, ne prétend pas savoir, ne prétend pas comprendre, et il se tourne vers tous les autres manifestants, qui se sont tus, et il continue, rageur, plus fort, parce qu'i veut que tous l'entendent, et il crie, vous ne savez rien, vous ne connaissez rien, vous menez des batailles contre des chimères, vous voulez détruire mais vous ne saurez que faire des ruines, vous êtes des assassins, les assassins du monde, les assassins de l'ordre, et l'ordre, l'ordre c'est la paix, l'ordre c'est ce qui vous permet seulement de manifester ainsi, et si vous étiez véritablement sous le joug d'une tyrannie, vous ne seriez pas là, je ne vous parlerai pas ainsi, vous rempliriez les geôles d'Azkaban, et si l'un de vous insulte encore un Auror ou le Ministère, je le saisis pour outrage, et il répondra de ses paroles et de ses actes, parce que nous vivons en République, et que la parole est libre, vous êtes libre, mais le respect n'est pas une option, le respect est un fondement, une valeur, et ce respect, c'est le respect de l'ordre, c'est le respect de l'humanité toute entière, et si cela vous l'oubliez, alors c'est à la face du genre humain que vous crachez.

 _Y'en a pas un sur cent et pourtant ils existent  
La plupart fils de rien ou bien fils de si peu  
Qu'on ne les voit jamais que lorsqu'on a peur d'eux  
Les anarchistes _

Le soir, il est accueilli par un grand silence en rentrant chez lui et Ginny l'accuse de son regard.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il lève la tête et pour toute justification, il dit :

« Tu sais que j'ai eu raison. Et si tu ne le sais pas, alors ton frère est mort pour rien. »

Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin, qu'il a passé le Rubicon, mais Ginny ne dit rien.

Et il sait aussi qu'il a raison.

 _Ils sont morts cent dix fois  
Pour que dalle et pourquoi ?  
Avec l'amour au poing  
Sur la table ou sur rien _

Lily et Ginny ne lui parlent plus deux semaines durant, alors un jour, il attrape sa fille par le bras, et il la fait s'asseoir de force sur une chaise. Il se place en face d'elle et il raconte.

Il raconte Voldemort, la traque des Horcruxes, l'anxiété permanente, les morts, la peur de ne pas voir le jour se lever, la tristesse diffuse, les familles brisées, les lois bafouées, les droits piétinés, les cadavres consumés, le courage de tous, avançant la tête haute, les yeux brillants, et tu sais Lily, je crois qu'aucun n'a jamais détourné la tête, aucun n'a refusé de regarder sa mort dans les yeux.

Ils avaient peur, oui, mais ils étaient si fiers, et jusqu'au dernier jour, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ils ont cru en l'honneur de vivre.

Et il voit Ginny dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Leurs regards se coulent l'un dans l'autre, et Harry va se noyer dans les bras de sa femme.

Sa fille murmure : « Pardon Papa », et son cœur explose et il entame une litanie :

« Ma petite fille, je t'aime, je t'aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime. »

 _Avec l'air entêté  
Qui fait le sang versé  
Ils ont frappé si fort  
Qu'ils peuv'nt frapper encor  
Y'en a pas un sur cent et pourtant ils existent  
Et s'il faut commencer par les coups d' pied au cul  
Faudrait pas oublier qu' ça descend dans la rue  
Les anarchistes  
Ils ont un drapeau noir  
En berne sur l'Espoir  
Et la mélancolie  
Pour traîner dans la vie  
Des couteaux pour trancher  
Le pain de l'Amitié  
Et des armes rouillées  
Pour ne pas oublier  
Qu'y'en a pas un sur cent et qu' pourtant ils existent  
Et qu'ils se tiennent bien bras dessus bras dessous  
Joyeux et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours debout_

Harry a toujours été du côté de l'Ordre.

Et tant qu'il vivra, il se battra, il sera conquérant, agneau sacrifié, et tandis que tant revendiquent leurs droits, Harry, lui, n'oubliera pas son devoir.


	4. Les Romantiques

**nda : Désolée vraiment 'avoir mis tant de temps à publier cette suite ! Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cela et commentent, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. x**

 **Ou : Harry a retrouvé un sens à sa vie, mais ne s'en trouve pas moins malheureux - mais peut-être n'est-il pas seul...**

 **Les romantiques**

 _Ils prenaient la rosée pour du rosé d´Anjou  
Et la lune en quartiers pour Cartier des bijoux  
Les romantiques _

Il semble à Harry qu'il s'est réveillé d'un long sommeil. Que ce rêve pâlot qu'était devenu sa vie a retrouvé une substance. L'air a un goût âcre dans sa bouche. Chaque respiration se ressent de la pesanteur des nuages. Le ciel n'est plus bleu sans raison. La pluie n'a plus ces allures d'écran opaque, chaque goutte d'eau est comme un couteau aiguisé. Ses gestes fendent la matière.

Lorsqu'il court, il ne traverse plus le monde, il s'y débat.

Il est prisonnier d'une mélasse collante, contre laquelle il faut chaque jour, chaque instant, chaque seconde, combattre, combattre, combattre.

Mais Harry est prêt. Il est debout, il est droit, et il est vivant.

Harry se tient aux côtés de l'ordre.

Harry protège la paix, les faibles, ceux qui ne haussent pas la voix, ceux qui préfèrent parler sans mot dire.

Harry a retrouvé le sens de sa vie.

C'est drôle comme ça se perd facilement, ces choses-là. Un jour, on rentre du boulot, on oublie, on pose ses convictions sur la table, et en repartant le lendemain matin, elles y sont encore, et puis, on ne s'en rend même pas compte, qu'elles manquent, c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là, elles s'effacent, et pourtant, on les voit, tous les matins, tous les jours de la semaine, et quand bien même il n'y aurait plus ni de jours ni de semaines, elles seraient toujours là, posées sur la table.

C'est si facile, d'oublier pourquoi, et de continuer au nom de l'habitude.

C'est si facile, d'accepter, de dire oui sans chercher à savoir, sans chercher à comprendre.

C'est si facile qu'on le fait sans y penser.

C'est si facile d'arrêter de penser.

 _Ils mettaient des tapis sous les pattes du vent  
Ils accrochaient du crêpe aux voiles du printemps  
Les romantiques  
_

Harry a eu de la chance. Ses convictions sont venues le chercher. Elles se sont incarnées, un moment, dans les cheveux roux d'une fille, _la sienne_ , dans des pancartes en bois bricolées par des mains trop jeunes, dans des enfants qui ont voulu cesser de jouer au train et à la poupée, qui ont brisés leurs jouets avec fracas, dans ces enfants qui n'ont pas compris que les marionnettes ne se meuvent pas d'elles-mêmes. Qui n'ont pas compris que oui, oui, il faut que quelqu'un tienne les fils.

Que c'est aussi cela l'ordre.

Les manifestations ne sont pas un évènement isolé.

Elles se propagent dans toute l'Angleterre. Les jeunes sont les plus mobilisés. Eux et les extrêmes qui gueulent depuis des années que rien ne va plus, qu'il faut faire sauter la constitution, que la démocratie se meurt, que le monde s'en va, que les gens, les gens ne sont plus comme avant.

Harry et ses collègues ne savent toujours pas au juste comment ils conviennent de se retrouver, comment ils s'organisent, mais le fait est que ça marche.

Leurs leaders sont invisibles.

Ce n'est plus seulement contre le Ministère d'Hermione qu'ils protestent, c'est contre l'idée même de Ministère. Ils veulent la fin des hôpitaux, des forces de l'ordre, des palais de justice et des cours, la fin de tout Etat. Ils veulent que la société se régule seule. Que la société, enfin, tue l'Etat. Ils ne veulent plus d'intervention du Ministère. Ils ne veulent plus de lois, ils ne veulent plus de règles. Ils haranguent la foule en criant « Liberté ! Liberté ! » et ne parlent que de droits individuels. Ils disent « Moi, Toi, Vous, Ils » mais jamais « Nous ».

Et Harry les hait.

Ce ne sont pas des libéraux, ce ne sont pas des combattants de la société civile, ce ne sont pas des partisans du libre-échange, ce ne sont pas des modernistes, ce ne sont pas des visionnaires.

Ce sont des destructeurs.

Anarchistes.

Révolutionnaires.

Ils sont le Chaos.

Mais ce chaos n'accouchera d'aucune étoile dansante.

Ils brûleront la terre par le feu.

Pour la purifier, diront-ils.

Mais ils ne sont pas le Christ.

Ils sont des hommes qui jouent à être Dieu.

Comme un goût amer de déjà-vu.

Et les hommes font couler le sang, et les hommes détruisent sans prévoir, et les hommes sont imprévisibles, et pécheurs, et condamnés, et leur baptême ne sera jamais qu'un baptême de sang, ils ne connaissent pas la sensation de l'eau qui coule doucement sur le front, ils ne renaîtront jamais, ils portent la marque du Python, la marque invisible de l'âme corrompue, et Harry, Harry s'il le faut les mettra tous sous le joug de l'Imperius, parce qu'Harry, lui protège, protège ce qui a pris tant d'années, tant de siècles à apparaître. Harry protège ce monde fragile qu'on a pu nommer parfois civilisation, culture, Etat ou République.

Il est le défenseur de la Cité.

Et il attend les barbares qui se sont promis de la mettre à genoux.

 _Ils vendaient le Brésil en prenant leur café  
Et mouraient de plaisir pour ouvrir un baiser  
Et regarder dedans briller le verbe "aimer"  
Et le mettre au présent bien qu´il fût au passé _

Il écrit des lettres à James. Lui dit qu'il est content qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça. James ne répond jamais à ses missives mi-alarmistes mi-virulentes. Ce qu'Harry ne peut pas savoir, c'est que là-bas, à l'autre bout des océans, James aussi va à des meetings.

James aussi parle de liberté.

James aussi parle d'individu.

James aussi frissonne quand il entend les mots « collectivité » et « société » , James aussi dit que le société n'est que la somme des intérêts particuliers.

 _Ils ont le mal du siècle et l´ont jusqu´à cent ans_  
 _Autrefois de ce mal, ils mouraient à trente ans_  
 _Les romantiques_

 _Ils ont le cheveu court et vont chez Dorian Guy  
S´habiller de British ou d´Italiâneries  
Les romantiques_

Harry se rend bien compte qu'ils ont pieds et mains liées en tant qu'Aurors pour intervenir.

Il essaye bien sûr, d'en surprendre un ou deux en état d'infraction, mais ça marche rarement.

Ils présentent tous bien, bon chic bon genre, petits ensembles et maquillage soigné, cheveux légèrement gominés, sourires ravageurs, dents de requin, dents de requin, dents de requin.

Ils sont dangereux, pense Harry.

Et tout le monde, à part sa division qui le suivait n'importe où, ses fidèles Aurors, qui savent, qui voient les choses du même regard que lui, qui aiment comme lui la paix, la beauté et la justice, tout le monde pense qu'il débloque un peu.

Harry n'a pas le mal du siècle.

Il a le mal des habitants de ce siècle. Et il veint toit juste de comprendre que ce n'était pas la même et chaque jour, en se levant, il pense « Il n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard » et ses réveils ont des allures de survivant de fin du monde, et il prie un peu, le soir, en se couchant, il prie pour que ça n'en arrive pas là.

Il a la nostalgie des citoyens.

Il porte dans son cœur la haine des individus.

 _Ils mettent leurs chevaux dans le camp des Jaguar_  
 _En fauchant leur avoine aux prairies des trottoirs_  
 _Avec des bruits de fers qui n´ont plus de sabots_  
 _Et des hennissements traduits en "stéréo"_

Ces jeunes, ces vieux, ces libéraux qui croient faire avancer l'humanité ne comprennent pas qu'ils la guident dans l'abîme. Qu'ils reviennent au temps où l'on fustigeait le faible.

Où l'on reprochait de ne pas assez bien voir aux aveugles.

Où l'on disait, il vaut mieux que cet enfant ne voit pas le jour, il serait trop faible.

Où l'on croyait qu'il fallait aduler les gagnants.

Harry, lui, aime le faible.

Il aime les petits vieux dont les yeux poussent des soupirs silencieux lorsqu'assis sur les bancs publics, ils regardent les passants sans rien se dire.

Il aime ces enfants au visage difforme, aux yeux toujours trop écarquillés, et au sourire toujours si doux.

Il aime ces petits êtres rachitiques qui sont toujours victimes de leurs camarades, et qui encaissent les coups sans mot dire, sans jamais se plaindre.

Il aime les inadaptés.

Et lorsqu'il regarde les autres, ceux qui réussissent, ceux qui _pigent_ , ceux qui ont la guerre et la victoire dans le sang, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un voile de mépris dans ses yeux si verts, même si sans doute, il est de leur camp, puisque lui non plus n'a jamais perdu de bataille.

Il sait qu'ils savent.

Il sait qu'il y a une raison à ce sentiment d'insécurité quasi-enfantin qu'il éprouve en arrivant dans une réception ou une soirée. Ce sentiment qui lui dit qu'il n'appartient pas à ce monde-là. Qu'il n'est pas de ces gens. Que quelque chose les distingue.

Plus jeune, il cherchait, il cherchait ce lieu où il pourrait arriver sourire aux lèvres sans cette peur des Autres qui lui tord le ventre, et puis, les années passant, il n'a jamais trouvé, jamais tout à fait, toujours ce sentiment d'imposture.

Mais il se dit, peut-être, peut-être que tous, tous, ils ressentent cela, sans jamais le dire, peut-être que tous, ils ont peur, comme moi.

Peut-être que nous avons tous peur des autres.

 _Ils mettaient la Nature au pied de leurs chansons_  
 _Ils mettent leur voiture au pied de leurs maisons_  
 _Les romantiques_  
 _Ils regardaient la nuit dans un chagrin d´enfant_  
 _Ils regardent l´ennui sur un petit écran_  
 _Les romantiques_

Même à présent qu'il a retrouvé une cause qi vaut qu'on donne sa vie pour elle, même à présent qu'il a ressorti son armure et son épée et qu'il se prépare à aller sur le champ de bataille, il se demande pourquoi tant de gens l'ont pris pour un héros, jadis.

Il croit avoir une réponse.

Il a vu tant d'êtres pleurer sur le monde et sur les nuits trop noirs et les jours si peu brillants, et sur la justice si injuste, et la solitude et la mort, et le vide, et l'absence de sens, tant d'êtres, tant d'hommes, tant de femmes, malheureux, malheureux sans se l'avouer, malheureux parce que se refusant à prononcer ce nom même de malheur, refusant de voir que le malheur c'est le désenchantement du monde.

Le malheur, c'est cette longue prose sans poésie aucune qui s'étend sur plusieurs pages, qu'on lit juste avant de s'endormir et dont on rêve le soir venu, en tournant dans son lit.

Mais lui, ce malheur, il l'a vu, il l'a nommé, et il a pris les armes contre lui, au risque de perdre, au risque de se perdre, au risque de ne plus être aimé, au risque de ne jamais avoir le temps d'aimer.

Et il pense que c'est pour cela que tous l'admire et lui en veulent.

 _Ils recevaient chez eux dans les soirs de misère  
Des gens "vêtus de noir" qu´ils prenaient pour leurs frères  
Aujourd´hui c´est pareil mais, fraternellement  
Ils branchent leur destin aux "abonnés absents"_

J'ai été malheureux, pense-t-il, je suis encore malheureux sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Ginny…

Et il a un serrement au cœur en pensant qu'elle aussi, elle aussi est malheureuse, même s'il sait que c'est vrai, et que lui, lui, Harry, qui avait promis de faire son bonheur et sa joie, est la cause de ce malheur.

Et puis, il y a Hermione. Hermione aux yeux si doux, Hermione si colérique maintenant, qui répond toujours un peu plus fort, un peu trop fort, à chaque nouvelle provocation.

Malfoy.

Il se surprend lui-même en pensant à son ancien camarade.

Malfoy. Il le revoit, lui et le verre brisé. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Je sais ?

Peut-être, peut-être qu'il sait. Peut-être qu'il ne ment pas. Après tout, il est sans doute celui qui a le plus souffert dans cette guerre. Le plus délicat. Le plus seul.

Peut-être qu'il seraient amis, maintenant.

Peut-être que Draco comprendrait ce que c'est que l'amitié pour Harry.

Peut-être.

NDA : **Superbe chanson de Ferré sur la fin du romantisme, remplacé par un espèce de substitut un peu cheap où l'on prétend ressentir sans avoir aucun sentiment, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter !**


End file.
